


SHORT STORY- Who would wear the dress?

by KilluasToePics



Series: HXH SHORT STORIES [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluasToePics/pseuds/KilluasToePics
Summary: Killua and Gon go out for a nice picnic in the park, but Killua had a secret reason behind it.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: HXH SHORT STORIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212278
Kudos: 17





	SHORT STORY- Who would wear the dress?

Killua and Gon were holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk together. They were heading to their favorite spot in town: the park. Strange right? The reason why they love it so much is because they’ve always picked this place as their meet up spot even since they were young. Killua would escape from his bedroom window and come meet Gon at the park at night. Though today was different since they were together now and have been for 5 years. Today they were heading there because it was spring and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. 

“Did you bring the jam?” Gon asked Killua.

“For the last time Gon, I made sure to grab everything on that list of yours.” Killua answered in an annoyed voice. 

“Sorry… Did you pack the-”

“GON I said I had everything” Killua yelled.

“Are you sure?” Killua sighed and then started laughing. Gon can be so dumb some times, but… Killua looked over at his smiling boyfriend. I do love him, very much in fact. Killua let go of Gon’s hand and put it into the pocket of his pants. He felt around until he felt what he was looking for. A small box. Killua looked down over towards Gon to see him locked arms with him. Killua smiled as they continued walking.

  
  


~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by french chat with no hat :3~~~~~~~~

  
  


Gon looked over at Killua. They were finishing up their lunch as they sat on a picnic blanket under one of the cherry trees. Killua looked a little upset or maybe it was worried.

“They sure are pretty,” Gon said in an attempt to cheer his lover up.

“Huh? Oh, uh, yea. They are very nice. Yea…” This reaction from Killua made Gon even more concerned.

“Killua, are you okay?” Gon asked. Killua looked up at Gon. Oh crap, he noticed something is off. Ok it’s fine just, don’t let him find out.

“Oh it’s nothing important.” Killua said sarcastically. Gon frowned.

“I believe that like I believe you don’t like me” Gon retorted. 

“It’s none of your business”

“Killua you were the one who wanted us to tell each other everything”

“Yea but..” Killua stood up and held his hand out to Gon. “Come with me, I want to go to the bridge. I bet the view there is amazing.” Gon smiled as he took Killua’s hand and started walking over to the bridge. Killua stared down as they walked. How am I gonna pull this off? He kept asking himself.

“Killua where are you going?” Killua looked up to see that he passed the bridge already. He turned around to look at the laughing Gon. He smiled and walked over to where Gon was standing. He leaned against the railing, taking in the view.

They stood on a wooden up arched bridge connecting to stone paths. Underneath them was a clear blue river, with a few cherry blossom petals here and there. The river twisted left a little ways down. Cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom surrounded the river and bridge. Gon and Killua were standing underneath one as they stared out.

“This is the second most beautiful thing i’ve ever seen.” Gon stated.

“Second?”

“You’re the most beautiful thing in the world Killua” Killua started blushing like crazy.

“Baka, do you know how embarrassing you are sometimes?” Gon laughed and stared back towards the river. Killua’s smile started to fade away. 

“Gon,” Killua said in a soft voice.

“Yes?”

“I love you, I really do. I love you more than anything.” Gon slowly looked over towards Killua except Killua wasn’t standing up anymore.

“Killu..a…?” Gon stared down at Killua who was blushing, on one knee, while trying to pull something out of his pocket. Gon put his hand to his mouth as tears slowly started falling down his cheeks. Killua pulled the box out his pocket and opened it. He looked up at Gon.

“Gon.. Will you marry me?” 

“Mh, yea” Gon said while shaking his head. Killua stood up and took the emerald ring out of the box. Gon took his hand off his mouth and held it out towards Killua. He took his hand and slid the ring onto it. Gon held it up towards the sky.

“It’s beautiful,” He said, still a little snuffly from crying. 

“And it fits you perfectly” Gon looked at Killua before jumping onto him, squeezing him tightly.

“I love you,” Gon said to Killua.

“I love you too Gon”


End file.
